A 6th Year Traitor
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: I had to repost all these chapters because I messed up, but it just goes to show you that the original Angelina is back!
1. The End of Ginny and Seamus

A 6th Year Traitor-Sequel to A 7th Year Christmas  
  
A/N: This can actually be used as a stand alone, but it makes more sense if you've read A 7th Year Christmas. And yes, I know that's not finished yet, but I don't really care.  
  
Chapter 1 The End of Ginny and Seamus  


  
It was a relatively normal spring at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at least, as normal as it ever got at the strange school. It had been ages since any of the 7th years had had any peculiar dreams, so they had been long forgotten. Most of the people in Gryffindor Tower were talking noisily about the three major upcoming events at the school: the talent show, the Quidditch Finals, and the dance. The other few people were doing homework, or practicing for the talent show. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fight Seamus and Ginny had once again found themselves in.  
"Why are you so stubborn, Ginny?" Seamus demanded.  
"I'm stubborn?" Ginny shot back angrily.  
"Yes," Seamus said flatly.  
"Oh, shut up!" was Ginny's angry reply.  
"Why don't you?" he answered. With that, Ginny fled from the tower huffily.   
"What was that all about?" Harry Potter asked.  
"Oh, she's so darn stubborn! She's mad because I won't do an act with her in the talent show. She says it's only right that I work with her, just because she's my girlfriend. Then I told her I was already doing an act with Dean, and she threw a fit," Seamus said.  
"This isn't the first time she's overreacted about little stuff, is it?" Harry asked.  
"No. She always does it! Sometimes I just wish I would break up with her and save us both some pain."  
"Why don't you?" Harry asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you break up with her?"  
"You know Ron would have a cow, and besides, I'm not sure if I can."  
"Oh, come off it. It's not what Ron thinks that matters, it's what you think."  
"You remember what happened at Christmas, don't you?"  
"Of course I remember."  
"Do you remember how Ron acted?"  
"Well, yeah. You could always explain your situation to him."  
"All right, I'll try."  
Meanwhile, up in the girls dorm, a similar conversation was taking place between Ginny and her friend Emily Child.  
"I hate it when he does that!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Do you?" Emily said. Ginny found Emily to be rather mysterious, yet still trustworthy.   
"Of course!"  
"Colin used to........." Emily said, her voice trailing off. Ginny thought it was rather strange that Emily never spoke of her previous relationship with Colin Creevey, but didn't think so much of it.  
"What would you do?"  
"Huh?"  
"What would you do if you were in my position?" Emily didn't even take a moment to think.  
"Break up with him!" she said.  
"I dunno, Em." Emily frowned at her friend's reluctance. Emily was one of the few people who still pondered on the dreams that Seamus, Harry, and Hermione had had that past Christmas. If only she could tell Ginny how her split from Seamus would drastically change what they'd seen...........  
"Gin, we're all better off if you two just split." Emily gasped in horror. What if Ginny suspected something peculiar about her statement? But her friends mind was only on one track at the time, and that was what she should do about her constant bickering with Seamus.  
"I suppose you're right. I guess I had better."  
"Okay."  
Back in the boys dorm, Seamus was explaining his case to Ron.  
"You want to break up with Ginny?" Ron asked, frowning.  
"Ron, it'll be so much better for us both. All we do is fight, you know that."  
"I suppose. But......."  
"Ron!" Harry said angrily.  
"Fine, fine. I don't care. Do what you must!" Ron didn't look too pleased. Seamus walked in silence down to the Common Room, Harry by his side. Then Harry left Seamus to his own doings; he had his own business to attend to, and his presence would be unwelcome in Seamus and Ginny's conversation. He flopped down into a chair next to Hermione. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Of all the things the past Christmas had brought between the Gryffindors', he was glad to know at least one good thing had come of it. His relationship with Hermione was a close one, and to think......... Harry's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by Jill Mills.  
"Harry, can I talk to you a second?" Jill asked.  
"Yes, I suppose."   
"I can't play in the finals!" Jill said sadly.  
"What?"  
"My mum says that after what happened last year she doesn't want me to play! I have to resign!"  
"Resign?" A frown had spread across Harry's face.  
"Yes. I hope you can find a replacement in time. I'm sorry, really I am."  
"I'm just sorry that we're losing one of the best Chasers we've ever had. I suppose I should go ahead and inform the rest of the team."  
"That would be wise. I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay." Harry turned around in exasperation. How was he going to find a replacement for Jill with only three weeks until the big game? He personally didn't want to use his Reserve Chasers, and he knew Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender would agree.  
"Kat," Harry called to the first member of the team he could find.  
"Yes, Harry?" Katherine Luna replied.  
"Practice in half an hour. Tell Caroline."  
"Okay," Katherine replied, then added "How come?"  
"Jill had to resign. We need to find a replacement."  
"Care and I have a perfect replacement."  
"Who?" Harry asked, startled by the girl's statement.  
"Chris," Katherine replied.  
"Who?"  
"Don't you know anything? Chris is our big sister, Christine. She's a seventh year."  
"Okay. Bring her. She can try out."  
"Thank you! I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"  
"You're welcome," Harry said. Next Harry came across Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
"Guys, practice in half an hour," he said.  
"Okay," they replied. After fifteen minutes, Harry reluctantly walked up to the boys dorms to find Seamus, who played Keeper for the team.  
"Hey, Harry," Seamus said.  
"How'd it go with Gin?" Harry asked.  
"Good. She actually was going to break up with me," he said.  
"Listen, we're having an emergency practice at six," Harry said.  
"What's the emergency?"  
"Jill had to resign."  
"What? How are we going to find a replacement with so little time left before the big game?"  
"Well, the twins say their sister is pretty good at Chaser," Harry said.  
"You mean Christine?"  
"Yeah, Christine."  
"Oh. She is pretty good, actually. I've seen her play."  
"I'm glad you think she's good."   


  
~~~  


  
At 6:00 Harry, Seamus, Caroline, Katherine, Lavender, Parvati and Christine walked down to the Quidditch Field.  
"Okay, so what's the 411?" Lavender asked.  
"Jill had to resign," Harry said.  
"What?"  
"Why?"  
"Her mum doesn't want her playing. After what happened last year, I don't blame her."  
"Yikes."  
"So, we need a new Chaser."  
"Christine here is going to try out," Caroline said proudly.  
"Precisely," Harry said.  
"Show us what you're made of," Seamus said. Quietly Christine mounted her broom along with the rest of the team. They all pushed off the ground. Christine soared around the court, taking every chance she had to score. An hour later, Harry ended the practice by saying, "Congratulations, Christine, you're the new Chaser." Chris was beaming.   
  


~~~  
  


"How did practice go?" Hermione asked Harry as he returned to the arm-chair next to her.  
"Great. Christine's a marvelous player," he said.  
"That's good," she said.  
"Will you help me with my Potions homework? It's impossible, and Snape'll kill me if I don't finish it. It'll be just another reason for him to give me a detention."  
"Oh, all right!" Hermione pulled out her Potions book and began instructing Harry on how the Enlarging Potion worked.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Beginning of a New Life

A 6th Year Traitor-Sequel to A 7th Year Christmas  


  


Chapter 2 The Beginning of a New Life and the Return of the Dream  


  
"Hey, who are you taking to the dance?" Christine asked Seamus one night at Quidditch practice.  
  
"Nobody. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering, because my good friend needed a date, and she really likes you," Christine said sheepishly.  
  
"And who, may I ask, is this friend?"  
  
"Michelle Piper," Christine said quietly.  
  
"Michelle? Thanks, I think I may just ask her. I kind of wanted to, but.........."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, after Ginny......" Seamus' voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh." Christine turned and walked back to her sisters.  
  
"What did he say, Chris?" Caroline asked in barely a whisper.  
  
"Is he asking Shelly to the dance?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Carrie, Kathie, you must be patient." Imitating Christine's act, they said "Chrissy, you just have to   
  
tell us."  
  
"Don't call me Chrissy!" she boomed.  
  
"Fine, Christy."  
  
"Ugh. How many times have I told you goobers to call me Chris or Christine?"  
  
"Many."  
  
"Almost as many as we've told you not to call us Carrie and Kathie."  
  
"Okay, I get the point, Kat."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Very."  
  
"So, what did Sir Seamus say?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Please tell us."  
  
"He said yes."  
  
"YAY!"  
  


~~~  
  


"It worked," the girl whispered so as not to be heard.  
  
"What worked?" the boy said loudly.  
  
"Shut up! You don't want _him_ to hear us, do you?" she hissed.  
  
"Okay, but what worked?"  
  
"The whole Ginny and Seamus thing. They split up, and we didn't even have to interfere."  
  
"Much," the boy muttered darkly, "Dean wasn't going to enter the talent show, I talked him into it."  
  
"I feel better now that we've saved them."  
  
"We still die, and so does Michelle."  
  
"There's no way around. Unless............"  
  


~~~  
  


Michelle Piper walked along the halls next to Erin Jennings. She was zoning out as Erin droned on and on about her boyfriend Tred. Michelle yawned just when Erin looked her way.  
  
"Michelle, you should get more sleep, you never yawn."  
  
"I do when I'm being bored to death............" her voice trailed off at the site of Ginny Weasley holding hands with Colin Creevey. They were walking into the Charms classroom, giggling and talking. Michelle's heart skipped a beat. If Ginny was with Colin, then that meant she and Seamus..........   
  
Michelle jumped into the air. Someone had tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around. There, standing in front of her, was Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's my fault. I'm just kind of paranoid."  
  
"I was wondering...... Do you want to go the dance with me this weekend?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Great. Thanks."   


  
~~~  
  


"He asked me! He really asked me!" Michelle squealed. Christine Luna was laying on her stomach on the grass outside the castle while Michelle stood on her feet, too excited and nervous to do anything but talk.   
  
"That's great," Christine said distantly as she rolled over onto her back, pulling on sunglasses and closing her eyes.  
  
"What do I wear?"  
  
"Dress robes, duh. That's all we're allowed to wear."  
  
"What about make-up?"  
  
"Don't ask me, ask Erin."  
  
"I wish Cho were here."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"She was a makeup pro."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Christine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"John Hughes."  
  
"Jack and Jim's older brother? The cute Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"What about the twins?"  
  
"Caroline's going with Jim and Katherine's going with Jack." Michelle giggled slightly.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Who's Padma going with?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Ugh, Parvati wouldn't tell me either!"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"No, Michelle, that's just you. Maybe you should go see Gumtree and the baby, that always makes you feel better."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Go practice for talent show. Without me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  


  
~~~  
  


"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do........." Neville squeaked. Seamus sighed. So far, their talentshow act wasn't going well, but that wasn't his only problem. He didn't know what to do for the dance.  
  
"Look, why don't we give up?" Dean roared, "It's obvious none of us can sing."  
  
"Seamus hasn't sung yet," Neville said timidly.  
  
"Seamus, sing, go on."  
  
"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do................." Seamus sang.  
  
"You can sing," Ron said in awe.  
  
"We have a lead singer," Harry said.  
  
"One thing, guys," Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We are not singing this."  
  
"What do we sing, then?"  
  
"'It's Gonna Be Me', or I'm out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Huh?" Neville said.  
  
"Oh, Neville," Dean, Seamus, Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  


~~~  


  
"It worked!" the girl said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Huh?" the boy said.  
  
"We're saved, you idiot."  
  
"Oh. Oh, yeah."  
  
"Now all we have to do is stand by while Voldemort kills Creevey and Weasley."  
  
"You mean Ginny dies? I forgot."  
  
"There's no way to save her _and _us, you weirdo."  
  
"There isn't?"  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"One thing, Em: they all forgot about the dreams."  
  
"Well, soon they'll be having them again, and it won't just be those three................"  
  


~~~  
  


In his dream, Harry was walking through the forest. He was in a pack, almost. He was surrounded by his friends. Michelle led the way into a clearing. A white shadow of vapor appeared out of the shadows. He had red eyes that scared the heck out of anyone. But the vapor......... It wasn't vapor, not like last time the two had met. He had gained strength since then. He was more terrible than ever before.......... Who were they to go after him? He had full strength now, this was stupid........ They were nothing more than a dozen or so 17 year old witches and wizards, along with two 15 year old and two 16 year olds. They didn't stand a chance; all their powers together barely rivaled his,this was just stupid, there was no chance...... Two had already died. Harry hadn't noticed them until now, but now he saw them, Voldemort's shadow no longer blocking them from view. Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley were already dead. Harry grabbed Ron's hand; he was all white and clammy, frozen at the site of his dead sister. Voldemort let out a high laugh, but then, out of nowhere, a flash of light..........   
  
Harry woke up sweating. It was back..............  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay, I finally wrote part 2!  



	3. What Must Be Is Shown- Emily's Story

A 6th Year Traitor  
Chapter 3- What Must Be Is Shown- Emily's Story  
  
Ginny sighed, sitting down in a seat next to Emily. Her friend was very peculiar, very, very peculiar. Ginny had asked her friend so many questions about her past, and she asked why she hated Colin so much- surely their break up hadn't been that bad?  
But Emily never answered a single question Ginny asked, just changed the subject quickly. But why?  
  
My name is Emily Child, and I have a secret. I have sworn to my parents, and to Professor Dumbledore, that I would never tell this secret. I made an exception, and I discovered someone who understood me, for that someone had a similar secret.  
I was born on the 11th of November, sixteen years ago. Yeah, so what? Heck, I'm tiny, there's no shame in that. I've always been tiny. When I was born, a month and a half before I was supposed to be, I weighed just five pounds, and I haven't changed much. I only weigh eighty-six pounds at the age of sixteen.  
My hair is to my shoulders, black and limp. I hate it. I would give anything to have the pretty brown hair that my friend, Michelle had, but no, I'm stuck with this stuff.  
My eyes, however, I don't hate. They are a bright emerald green, and if people didn't know better, they'd say I was related to Lily Potter.  
But people know better. I was born after the death of the Potter's, and there is just no way at all. I just have her eyes, but hey, more than one person can have emerald eyes, can't they?  
I knew I was a witch, for all the years before Hogwarts. But I never ever knew the secret.  
The secret has given me abilities that others don't have. I'm not the only one with these abilities. My friend with the similar secret does, too, and so does Michelle.  
I can see into the future. I can cause dreams to happen. I can see alternative ways of the future, and see the events that change it. I have the ability to seriously change the world. And I will, when the time is right.  
But I have all this because I am related to Godric Gryffindor.  
  
The boy and the girl conferred again.  
"Emily, we're saved," the boy said.  
"Yes, but we have to keep it that way. There's no guarantee that it will last between Michelle and Seamus, and if it doesn't, then we're doomed all over again."  
"Don't be such a pessimist, Emily. Michelle's crazy about Seamus."  
"Yes, but you can still tell that Seamus is hurting, still tell that he wishes something had not gone wrong between him and Ginny."  
"He can tell that Ginny is crazy about Colin, and he knows that he just needs to get over it and move on. Seamus is smart, and he will try to adjust."  
"Good point. Let's just pray that it lasts, pray that we live."  
  
That was not the only secret. Ginny always asked me about it, asked me why I never talked about, said I needed to let it all out and express my hurt. But there was no hurt, only pure hatred against someone that was pure evil. He had an innocent look on the outside, and his 'I adore Harry, he's my hero,' act just made him seem less suspicious. But Colin Creevey was pure evil.  
Yes, Colin Creevey, you heard me right. I, in my fourth or fifth year, I don't remember, I don't want to, dated Colin Creevey. He had seemed harmless, seemed awfully nice, and when we broke up, he had no idea why, had no clue that I knew, but I did.  
I probably wouldn't have broken up with Colin, probably would have waited for him to break up with me, but my special abilities that let me see things let me know what had happened to Colin, why he was acting so strange.  
He had fallen to the darkside. Colin had tried to fight it in his heart, but in his mind he was just too frightened, afraid that Voldemort would kill him. He surrendered. Colin Creevey was a servant of Lord Voldemort.  
Colin was a nice guy, honest, but after I discovered his secret, I hated him, wished I had never met him. All I wanted was to forget that I had made the mistake of dating him.  
Even more, I wanted to forget that someone who seemed so sweet would serve Voldemort, but I guess I should have known that he was too sweet, and that on the inside he was weak. But no matter how much I wanted to forget that he was evil, I made sure that I remembered, because I needed to protect my friends, needed to protect Hogwarts.  
It was awful, knowing. I wanted to tell Dumbledore, but I had to wait until the time was right. I knew if I told too soon, bad things would happen, because I had seen them in my dreams.  
I didn't want bad things to happen. But they were coming, whether I liked it or not.  
  
Seamus flew perfectly that night at practice, and he wasn't the only one. The team had worked so hard, so much, that they were practically flawless. It was incredible how easily Christine had caught on to the patterns the Chasers used, and even more incredible was the fact that she had mastered them so quickly.  
The Gryffindors were feeling confident, and they were ready for just about anything that would come. They knew that they could take on the Hufflepuffs tomorrow if they had to, yet there was still a week until the finals finally came.  
Talent show was coming in a month, and in two weeks was the dance. Hogwarts was very busy as the end of the year came nearer and nearer. But the end of the year would not come without tragedy.  
  
Michelle walked through the halls, zoning out once again. Erin was again talking endlessly about Tred, and Michelle wanted to rip her head off, as well as Tred's. Tred this, Tred that, Erin was one of her best friends, but boy, was she annoying.  
She was planning on meeting Emily in the library this afternoon after her last class, and knew that something had happened, that a breakthrough had been made, but she did not want to admit it. She hated the idea of people she knew dying, but that was what was going to happen, and had to brace herself for it.  
"Michelle," someone called, "Wait up!" She turned around, and there was Seamus. Michelle's heart still skipped a beat every time she saw him, and it was the most wonderful feeling, knowing that she was going to the dance with him.  
"Hi, Seamus, what's up?" she said. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in the Library after dinner, and work on our homework, or play chess or something," he said.  
"That sounds great. I'll meet you then."  
"Great." Seamus smiled. He was beginning to like Michelle a lot, and enjoyed spending time with her. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew something he didn't, that she had a secret.  
  
"Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you, you don't want to lose it again, but I'm not like them, baby when you finally, get to love somebody, guess what, it's gonna be me," sang the five Gryffindor boys.  
Things were finally starting to come together, and their talent show act had promise. Everyone was excited, and they showed it.  
"Wouldn't it be great to win?" said Dean, and the other's nodded. Their names would be the first on the Hogwarts Talent Show Trophy, and it would be amazing to have their name at the top of the list.  
  
Red eyes, a ghostly pale face..... Hermione shuddered in her dream. She wished Harry would protect her, tell her everything would be okay, but she knew it wasn't. Voldemort had power, and she was horribly scared. Nothing would ever be the same again. She was in a pod with her cloest friends, and they were being led by Michelle. For some reason, they were in the Forbidden Forest. They came upon a clearing, and she saw Hagrid's hut. They were out of the forest. There he was, that horrible beast known as Voldemort. At his feet were two bodies.  
Hermione woke up screaming before she saw who the bodies belonged to. She didn't want to know.  
In the room for the sixth year, Emily heard the screams and smiled. Hermione had received her warning of what was to come.  



	4. The Mirror and the Kid- Adam's Story

**Title: **A 6th Year Traitor  
  
**Author: **Angelina Johnson  
  
**E-Mail: **BlewGoo2@aol.com  
  
**Category/House: **The Dark Arts  
  
**Keywords: ** H/H, Voldemort, Year 7  
  
**Spoilers: **All  
  
**Rating: **PG  
  
**Summary:** Who is your friend? Who is a traitor? Who do you trust?  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Emily groaned again. Her talent show act with Adam Richards' was going nowhere very soon. They were singing "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely," a duet by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera. Or so they thought, but Emily was begging to change it to "Where You Are," another duet, this time by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. The two bickered for quite a while, then decided to do "Where You Are." Adam agreed in hopes that Emily would shut up.  
  
"There are times, I swear I know you're here, when I forget about my fears, feeding you my tears. Watching over me, my hope sees, what the future will bring, when you wrap me in your wings, and take me where you are..........." Emily's voice trailed off. She had a beautiful voice, and she was willing to admit that. Singing with her best friend was difficult, though, because Adam was being dificult about the whole process. She sighed, and then started where she had left off, singing with all her might and singing beautifully.  
  
Emily and Adam got along very well, mostly because they were very much alike. They had goals, dreams, and secrets.........  
  
  
My name is Adam Richards, and yes, I have a secret. That's pretty obvious, because I am incapable of making friends. Or, at least, I was, until I met Emily and Michelle. But my secret makes me so quiet. I don't talk much, because I'm afraid I'll blab my secret. But I feel like I can open up to them because they have secrets, too. Or at least, Emily does. Michelle's secret isn't really a secret, it's just a not commonly known fact.  
  
Unlike my best friend, Emily, I am very tall. I'm sixteen, and I'm already six foot three inches tall. Emily's four eleven and a half. I have sandy blond hair, but I hate it because it lays flat on my head and it looks like it's glued there. My eyes are a crystal blue, and Emily says that they pierce hearts. I don't believe her, but that's what she says.  
  
Emily and I have the same birthday, November 11. We really are very much alike. We're the best of friends, too.  
  
But there's more to me and Emily than that. We have these abilities that not very many people have. As in me, Emily, and Michelle. They have some things that I don't, some _ abilities _, but I have things that they don't. Like my mirror. It talks. It's not like the normal talking mirrors, though. It predicts the future, and it tells it. Only to me, though, and sometimes to Emily. It's never met Michelle.  
  
Emily says it's a miracle I'm in Gryffindor. I understand why she says that, even though I have the right type of personality for Gryffindor. In fact, that's why the Sorting Hat put me here, he said that I was the right type to be in Gryffindor. It didn't matter that I was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, not to that dad gum hat.  
  
The other reason he put me here was he saw Emily's secret, and knew that we needed to be able to work closely together. At the beginning, that thing told me that there was another who bore a similar burden that would be of assistance. Yeah, that was Emily for you. Typical Emily.  
  
  
Adam and Emily were both there to greet Michelle when she got to the library.  
  
"Now what?" Michelle asked quietly.  
  
"You did it. We're saved."  
  
"How? You never told me what would change it."  
  
"Seamus. You being with Seamus has changed it. He lives, you live, we live."  
  
"Who dies, then, if we live? You told me once there was no way to avoid a death. Is that really true?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, unfortunately. He dies- the traitor."  
  
"Colin? Just Colin?"  
  
"No. Not just Colin. Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" Michelle cried, a bit too loudly. Adam, who hadn't spoke yet, had let Emily do the talking, said, "Hush up, everyone will hear you, and we definitely don't want that, do we?" Michelle shook her head.  
  
"Yes, Ginny," Emily said, "And there's no way to save her, kill the traitor, and save us. Losing the traitor is the best thing."  
  
"I know, but what does Voldemort want with Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny's secret. Ginny doesn't even know her secret, but 'Tom Riddle' figured it out. Remember I told you about the diary that she wrote in, that wrote back? Voldemort's diary. He saw the signs of it."  
  
"Of what? I don't understand."  
  
"Ginny Weasley is a Seer, and she'll be a good one as soon as her powers fully develop. She'd be too valuable for our side. Voldemort wants to kill her before she can do him any harm."  
  
"Ginny? A Seer?"  
  
"Yes. We have to go now, Michelle, but we'll talk to you if anything comes up."  
  
  
It wasn't real. It could not possibly be real. Hermione had heard them talking. They didn't know that she had heard them, or at least, Emily didn't know, and neither did Adam, but Michelle had seen it, and she ran after her.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" Michelle said.  
  
"What was that all about, huh, Michelle? Ginny is going to die? Who's going to kill her, you?"  
  
"Be quiet, you don't know what you're talking about, Hermione, so let me explain, but no matter what, you can't tell the others. We'll tell them when they're ready to know, but it's too early, and it could be a disaster if they knew."  
  
"What is going on, then, Michelle?  
  
"The war. There's going to be a war. Look, I can't really talk to you right now, can you meet me tomorrow at the edge of the Forest? Skip lunch. It's important."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, holding her head high, "I'll be there."  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO! GIN! GINNY!" Screams rang from the seventh year boys room.  
  
"Ron? Ron, calm down!" Harry Potter called sleepily.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you yelling and screaming, Ron?"  
  
"Dead. She was dead."  
  
"What? Ron, you aren't making any sense."  
  
"You-Know-Who. He killed Ginny."  
  
Seamus and Harry looked at each other, and Seamus mouthed, "The Dream." Harry nodded sadly.  
  



End file.
